


the proposal

by teddy_the_bear03



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Proposal (Movie), movie theater AU, nate is also One Blushy Boi, nate loves the proposal, this is soft, wade is highkey attracted to nate's metal arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_the_bear03/pseuds/teddy_the_bear03
Summary: “i work at a movie theatre and i’m trying to clean up one of the screening rooms but you’re still here crying” au //as wade strolled through the doors, humming a nameless tune as he carried a broom in one hand to fake sweeping up popcorn until the next movie time, he noticed a soft sniffling coming from one end of the theater. he glanced around, theatre lights doing him little justice until he noticed a man in the corner of the theatre, still quietly sobbing into his hand. wade felt his heart clench and set the broom against a chair, and took two steps at a time to comfort the poor guy.





	the proposal

wade traced endless loops into the dust that had gathered on top of the ticket counter, resting his chin on his palm as he looked up dejectedly at the nonexistent line for tickets. he supposes this is what he deserves for taking the afternoon shift instead of the late night one; at least at 10pm he had a better chance of seeing ellie and yukio instead of 6pm.

however, being a broke college student with no parents to have money lent from, he had to earn cash somehow. and though he didn’t enjoy taking classes and working three jobs a week, he found other broke college students in his same predicament; and broke college students stick together.

though he does have to admit, the sun hanging delicately low above the horizon looked quite nice against the glass and patterns of dust he traced absentmindedly into the counter. the warm glow made him feel comforted, and he opted for stretching and leaning back in his chair when he saw someone make their way toward the booth.

this guy. this guy was  _ hot. _

if anything was certain, he was fucking built. his family genetics definitely had been kind to him, or he was dedicated to the gym; either way, wade bit his lip and enjoyed the view until it bordered on staring. he had soft and wispy strands of what looked like silver hair; wade assumed it was dyed. and his  _ eyes -  _ one was an ocean blue and the other an almost electric brown; it practically glowed in the afternoon sunlight and wade really hoped he wasn’t hard.

nonetheless, hot guy shifted awkwardly at the ticket booth, rubbing his toned arm with the other; which looked… metal? wade didn’t want to get ahead of himself; prosthetics these days seemed quite advanced and he wasn’t all caught up with steel limbs, but it looked polished and responsive, and wade was a little more than impressed.

“hello! can i help you?” wade managed, shifting his eyes downward at the linoleum floor. hot guy smiled lopsidedly and wade felt his heart pound. “yeah. could i have one ticket for, uhm, the proposal?” he asks, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

ah, that was the catch. this guy was definitely handsome and seemed genuine; he just had a… questionable taste in movies. don’t get him wrong, chick flicks and romantic comedies were also a guilty pleasure of his (and he couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to wrap himself in those arms watching 13 going on 30) but the proposal? it was, at the most, okay. but wade didn’t hesitate as he pulled a single ticket out and smiled what he hoped was charmingly at him.

“here you go! it’ll be eight dollars, please. looking to get snacks?” wade says, slipping it under the opening. the hot guy smiles back before fishing a ten out of his pocket. “oh, definitely! i don’t get people who can watch a movie without snacks.” wade laughs and nods in agreement, handing the guy his change. “icee or coke?” he asks, before hot man leaves, and he just winks and says, “i actually prefer a coke icee. pretty ironic, considering the options you gave me.” and walks off, thanking wade for his help.

wade’s mouth goes completely dry.

//

it’s about fifteen minutes later, a few older people (mostly women, a few dragging along their male counterparts) buying tickets for the proposal, and for some reason, wade can’t get hot metal arm guy out of his mind. he wonders if he openly likes romantic comedies, or just has a soft spot for ryan reynolds (though honestly, who doesn’t?)

he wonders if hot metal arm guy would hold his hand if they watched the proposal together. his face flushes at this thought, and he’s grateful for the distraction another three customers bring.

then a co-worker comes in, tucks her brown hair behind her ear and says that it’s time for wade to start cleaning the emptying out theaters. he groans and hides his face in his hands, opening them slightly to peek at her. “just five more minutes?” he pleads, and she rolls her eyes before jutting a thumb to the door of the ticket booth. “out. go do your job.” she smirks, and he flips her off before striding out.

he begrudgingly gets out a broom and long-handled dustpan before realizing his luck. if he’s cleaning theaters, then he may be able to see hot metal arm guy as he’s leaving again. he grins to himself before skipping towards theater 6, where transformers: revenge of the fallen had just finished playing.

he glances around the theater to make sure no one had passed out or had a heart attack silently during the movie, and just sees the last few people (you know, the people who  _ enjoy  _ waiting for the 30 second after credit scene) milling out, making grand gestures with their hands and discussing plot holes and “oh my god, which character would  _ i  _ be?” wade shakes his head and sighs, sweeping up and down the dimly lit hallways.

there is something oddly serene about being alone in a movie theater. not even while watching a movie, though wade has to admit that’s also quite enjoyable (there is nothing more freeing than screaming and laughing alone in a theater). he finds it calming to be alone with the neon staircase lighting and faux leather chairs, where drink stains decorate the undersides. he carries along an internal monologue in his head as he sweeps, and before he knows it he is finished, moving onto the next theater.

and lo and behold, the next theater he had to clean was the proposal.

his heart leapt a little, and he chided himself for being so excited over a guy he barely even knew. even though, there was a spring in his step as he made his way to theater 7, which was not that far. 

he had to wait a little, as people came pouring out of the single exit and paid no mind to a minimum wage employee, and he was a little disheartened to not see hot metal arm guy walk out. had he left early? did he not like the movie? wade’s mood darkened as the last few people trickled out, and then walked in, somewhat gloomily.

he looked around the perimeter of the theater, and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. he huffed, a little upset he’d missed the hot metal arm guy, but made a move to start sweeping in misery when he heard muffled sniffles coming from the back right corner of the theater. his eyebrows furrow, sneaking a glance at the back; the theater lights hadn’t been turned on fully, so he couldn’t make them out. he shrugs to himself; it was probably some teenage girl with a fairytale grasp on love, but nonetheless he felt bad for whomever it was and set his broom against a chair, taking two steps at a time.

as he reached the top, he realized with horror and glee that it was the hot metal arm guy sobbing softly into his hands.

//

“hey, bud, are you okay?” wade asks gently, kneeling in front of the crying man. this was by far one of the weirdest experiences he’d ever had with a movie-goer, and he knew that he wasn’t the best… comforter.

“y-yeah,” hot guy chokes out, looking at him sadly through slightly-parted fingers. he retracted completely when he saw that it was the man who’d given him his ticket. “oh, god, i’m sorry, i stayed too late, i’ll leave,” he says, getting up to go but wade gently grasps his wrist, enough to stop him but not enough so that he couldn’t leave if he wanted. but instead he turned, eyes threatening to spill over with tears, and face already blotchy.

“o-oh,” he nearly whispers, almost collapsing next to wade. “it-it was just… so beautiful, the ending,” he says quietly, burying his face into wade’s shoulder and wade is glad it’s dark in the theater because his face is burning. “they were meant for each other all along!” and with that, hot guy starts to cry again, staining wade’s shirt with salty tears. but wade doesn’t mind, nor does he think he ever will. if, you know, hot guy ever cries on him again.

“hey, hey, i know, love is beautiful,” wade says quietly, running a thumb along the shaved part of hot guy’s head, “and it’s a pretty nice movie. but, uhm, my boss might yell at me for keeping customers in, so,” hot guy lifts his head up to look at wade, who shifts under the questioning gaze, “if i could treat you to some feel-better ice cream and we can, you know, talk about it.” he says, looking down and feeling like an idiot.

“i can’t.” hot guy says, and wade thinks he’s just imagining the remorse in his voice. wade shrugs awkwardly, and is about to say he figured, but hot guy then offers him another lopsided smile and he feel his heart actually explode. “but i can later tonight. my dog had a check-up, and i needed somethin’ to pass the time, so i came here.” wade blushes like a madman, and stutters out a, “oh yeah, for sure, what time?”

they agree on nine o'clock, at the ben & jerry’s down the road. as they’re walking out of the theater, wade collecting his broom and dustpan, hot guy asks softly, “what’s your name?” wade snorts and points to his nametag. “it’s wade. boring, right?” hot guy smiles gently and shakes his head. “no, i like it. my name’s, uh, nathan, but most people call me nate.”

wade grins. “well, nate, i’ll need your number to make sure you don’t forget. mind giving me it?” nate shakes his head so fast wade’s afraid he’ll get whiplash and hands wade his phone to input his number into. once they exchange said numbers, wade makes to go follow nate out, but he clicks his tongue and winks, which actually sets wade on fire.

“don’t you have to sweep? i know you’re excited, but at least make some money so you can take me out,” nate laughs, and wade gets even warmer, which he didn’t know was possible. “r-right! i’ll see you at nine.” he chokes out, before nate waves and leaves.

wade clutches his broom and backs up against a wall, smiling giddily to himself. was this a date? did he actually score himself a date? with a  _ hot guy? _

  
and when nate came back the next day, leaning over the concession counter to give him a soft kiss on the  _ mouth  _ and flashing him another ticket to the proposal, wade only has that stupid rom-com to thank.


End file.
